


Clause 23c

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dominance, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: The arrival of Ashley Williams on the Normandy brings an end to Kaidan's carefully constructed state of denial about his feelings for Shepard.





	

"Hah!" Ashley's eyes widened in surprise. She folded her arms across her chest to clamp down on the urge to laugh long and hard. She leaned forward. "You're shitting me, right LT? Shepard's a boy."

"What?" Kaidan's confusion was adorably obvious in his features. "What's... I... what does that even mean?"

"B-O-I, boi," Ashley explained. "Gender identity somewhere left of middle. So I'd say her sexual preferences, no offence, are probably more than you can handle. Sir."

Kaidan was too good natured to take it personally, even though he didn't much like being talked down to. "Do me a favour and unpack that for me, Ashley," he said. "Speak your mind, Gunnery Chief," he added in a friendly tone.

Ashley rolled her eyes a little. "How are you this naive, LT? Did you grow up on a farm?"

"Boarding school," Kaidan replied. He motioned her to continue.

"Right. Sorry. Biotic camp must have really done a number on you socially, huh?" Ashley asked. She went on without waiting for an answer. "Have you seen the way she wears her hair? The makeup 'round her eyes? Christ, those tank tops? It's almost like she looked it up in a book, it's so perfect."

"And from that, you get what? She's gay?" Kaidan asked.

Ashley smirked at him condescendingly. "Clothes. Body language. Eye contact." She gestured with her beer. "She likes my rack."

"I take it back. Speak less freely," Kaidan said, but without mentioning rank it was clear he was just trying to push back a little.

"Like you haven't been flirting with her like crazy, LT? Oh, I get so sweaty when I grease my weapon under these hot lights..."

Kaidan was too honest to deny it. "Hey, you work with what you've got." He flashed her a winning smile.

Ashley lifted an eyebrow to deflect his charms. They glanced off and struck a table of asari sitting over her shoulder. One of them winked at him slowly.

"Anyway, gay's the wrong word," Ashley continued. Kaidan rolled his eyes. "She's queer as anything, but she's probably not exclusive. Nah, you just don't stand a chance."

"And why's that?" Kaidan was still more amused than offended.

"Well, LT," Ashley leaned forward and lowered her voice. "It's because you're a pussy."

Kaidan had once killed a man by crushing his skull in a biotic vice. He didn't appreciate being called names. He wound up to say something nasty.

"Hey, calm down, LT," Ashley said, before he could get it out. Halfway between sympathetic and sarcastic, her tone deflated him more than her words. "Just look at her. She's wired for speed. She can't stop moving. See the way she tugs at her pants every few seconds?"

"So? I'm a calming influence," said Kaidan, repeating the words of his last girlfriend but one. That had ended with his first off-world posting, rather than any particular falling-out.

"The only way to calm that down..." Ashley started. Her eyes gleamed as her mind raced ahead of her mouth.

"Uh-huh," said Kaidan sceptically. He leaned on the basics of officer training. "Show, don't tell, Chief. If you're so sure."

"I thought you'd never ask, LT," said Ashley. She rose from her seat and headed over to the bar. She signalled Kaidan over her shoulder, two fingers telling him where to watch.

Shepard would obviously catch that gesture, Kaidan thought. Ashley didn't just want to chat Shepard up, she wanted her to know there was an audience too.

Ashley's approach was direct. "Hey, Commander," she said. Her voice was confident and her gaze was steady. Shepard let the bar prop itself up as she squared her shoulders towards Ashley.

Kaidan could see even at this distance that some fierce eye-fucking was already taking place. Ashley let the moment stretch until just before Shepard opened her mouth, but cut her off. "Clause 23c."

Not a question. Not a statement. Almost an order? Gunnery Chiefs could walk a fine line when talking to officers, Kaidan knew.

Shepard went pink in the face. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, a quick, almost nervous motion.

Ashley didn't give her a chance to reply this time either. It was like she knew just when Shepard was about to open her mouth. "Commander. You have to say it." Anticipating. Provoking. Urging. She wasn't loud, but the bar was quieter. A circle of calm centered on the two women as people nearby paused their conversations to eavesdrop.

Shepard blushed more deeply and tilted her head forward, but never broke eye contact. Her black eyeliner made the target of her gaze clearly visible from Kaidan's vantage. Ashley stared right back. Finally she spoke, quietly but confidently. "I, Sarah Jane Shepard, Lieutenant Commander Alliance Navy, active, off duty, call upon those present to witness that I disregard my rank in favor of Ashley Madeline Williams, Gunnery Chief Alliance Marine Corps, active, off duty, stipulating that said individual is not in my direct chain of command, for twelve hours or until the next duty cycle, whichever comes first."

Both women turned to look at Kaidan independently. So that had been the purpose of Ashley's little pantomime. He nearly wilted under the intensity of their combined gaze. Ashley was so smug it nearly hurt to look at her. He chose to believe that Shepard's regard was compassionate. Not pitying. He sucked up his pride and raised his glass in the traditional salute. "Witnessed," he said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

Sneaky, thought Kaidan. The Alliance rules on fraternisation had been boiled down to clause 23c of the Uniform Code long ago. Everyone knew it by heart -- you had to if you wanted to hook up -- but almost nobody invoked it publicly anymore. Omni-tool recordings were considered more discreet and reliable.

Sneaky but effective. People usually went through a half hour of small talk before firing up 23c. Ashley was bold, he had to give her that. Shepard seemed to respond to that.

"Come here," said Ashley, holding her ground.

Shepard took one small step, then another. Kaidan fantasised that he could see the lines of some pseudo-biotic field dragging Shepard in.

Ashley stopped Shepard by placing a hand on her stomach. The distance between them was too close to be anything but intimate, although they didn't touch anywhere but that one spot. Conversation around them gradually resumed as nothing happened for a long minute. But Kaidan could see Shepard's hand, down by her side, worrying at the leg of her pants, twisting up the fabric.

They were about the same height. If anything Ashley was a tad shorter. How was it that she seemed to loom over Shepard? Shepard was no sloucher, she had plenty of wiry muscles to keep her willowy frame erect. Ashley was broader, though, and curvier even under her infantryman's shoulders.

Ashley leaned forward and spoke into Shepard's ear. Kaidan couldn't hear what she was saying but he could see her breath moving wisps of Shepard's tousled brush. He saw Shepard's leg twitch, and a shiver run up her spine to end in a small exhalation.

Then they both looked his way again, and Kaidan felt something like the mix of fear and anticipation that he felt on a drop mission, freefalling in the Mako and waiting for the landing thrusters to fire.

He wasn't aware of them approaching until Ashley pulled out her chair and sat down, legs apart. She tapped her thigh twice, without looking. Shepard perched on it, draping an arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"Commander." Kaidan acknowledged Shepard with a polite nod. "You've made your point, Chief."

"Kaidan." Shepard's gaze was keen, sympathetic. Her voice was some distance from the tone she used when on duty. This Shepard didn't lay down the law or expect her orders to be followed to hell and back. This was the voice she used on civilians. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. "I want you to watch. If you want to."

Now it was his turn to redden. He knew the answer to his question so he didn't bother asking it. Of course Ashley had told her to say that. But that didn't change how he felt. He wanted her. He couldn't have her. And Ashley was right, he was a pushover. Shepard just had to ask and he'd roll over and beg. Seeing the attitude, confidence and poise that Ashley had in spades, he realised he could never compete. "OK," he said quietly.

Shepard rewarded him with a winning smile, dimples and freckles and that one snaggle tooth that made her look so goofily adorable. His stomach churned and he laid his hands flat on the table. "Good," she said, like she meant it. He'd always have his doubts. He'd take what he could get, though.

Ashley turned Shepard's face gently away from Kaidan. Shepard's eyes narrowed at the contact on her jawline. As Ashley guided their lips together, Kaidan saw Shepard screwing a handful of trouser fabric tight. His own hands made fists as they made first contact. His breath caught when Shepard twitched and trembled, the frisson starting in her dangling foot and ending in the tight cords of her neck.

He didn't know how much later it was when Ashley spoke. "Let's get out of here." She looked at him. "Coming, LT?" she asked.

Kaidan nearly overturned his chair as he stood up.

\---------------

"Can I fuck you?" Shepard asked. She sounded unsure. Not exactly timid, Kaidan thought, just uncertain how her demand would be received. "I want to fuck you," she added, her shoulders rising.

Shepard was sitting in Ashley's lap in her underwear and tank-top. Ashley was holding her by the biceps, keeping her in place. Shepard was still twitchy, though, shifting around as much as Ashley would allow.

"God, you bounce around so much. I'm going to call you Skipper from now on. Hey, LT, let's call her Skipper. She's a regular kangaroo." Ashley shook Shepard by the arms a little, and Shepard grinned, delighted.

Kaidan's mouth was dry but he managed to croak out a response from his perch on the other end of the sofa. "Sounds about right, Chief."

Shepard looked shyly at Kaidan, embarrassed but content. A nickname they could hide in plain sight. Kaidan could feel the pangs of jealousy already, twisting up in his guts, as Ashley established that intimacy beyond the protection of the fraternisation clause.

Shepard returned her gaze abruptly to Ashley, and rocked in her lap.

"Stop it, Skipper," Ashley said. "Not yet."

Kaidan watched Shepard's muscles twitch and strain from top to bottom as she struggled to control the urge to fidget. She ground her teeth to hold her head still, pulled her arms tight against her sides and held her thighs stiffly.

"That's it," Ashley encouraged. "Hold right there for me."

Kaidan couldn't see what Ashley's left hand was doing now but he could see the effect on Shepard. Her brow furrowed and her eyes were pleading as she colored from the cheeks on down.

"I don't like that," Shepard said. Her voice was small, though. Kaidan gripped the edge of the couch with sweaty palms as he tensed up. Shepard's discomfort was palpable.

"Why not?" asked Ashley. Her hand was in constant motion.

Shepard twisted her neck and looked daggers at Ashley. She glanced over at Kaidan, eyes burning.

"Why not, Skipper?" Ashley asked again, demanding Shepard's full attention.

Shepard struggled with her words as Ashley's hand worked. "It's not me. What you're doing. I don't... it's not me."

Now it was Ashley's turn to make sure Kaidan was watching. As if he could tear his eyes away from the scene. "See, I told you, LT," Ashley said. Shepard's half-hearted attempts to squirm away barely bothered her. "She's one of the bois. Not your delicate flower of womanhood."

Shepard looked irritated. "Labels," she muttered derisively. Not that she seemed capable of a more complete sentence, with what Ashley was doing to her.

Kaidan didn't like that characterisation of his regard for Shepard but he could see that Ashley wasn't really talking to him. She was trying to piss Shepard off. He couldn't understand why.

"C'mon, Skipper," Ashley said. "Stop fighting it. Unload on my hand." She took Shepard by the back of the neck and held her firmly.

"Not like this," Shepard complained. Kaidan watched her midriff flex back and forth as she ground herself against Ashley's hand.

"See, I'm just following the LT's orders," said Ashley. She pulled Shepard's sweat-slick forehead in to touch her own. "I told you who's boss back in the bar. Now I'm showing you."

"Fucking bitch," Shepard breathed.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant," Kaidan said. Both women's eyes slid towards him. Ashley's narrowed with contempt. Shepard looked a little unceratin about his presence for the first time. His stomach flip-flopped. Then Ashley did something that made her eyes roll up.

Shepard had her hands on Ashley's shoulders by now, and Kaidan couldn't tell if she was trying to push Ashley away or pull her in closer. Ashley was looking pleasantly flushed, but had barely broken a sweat. "Eyes," said Ashley. Kaidan wasn't surprised when Shepard's eyes flew open.

Locked on to each other, they ignored Kaidan completely. He took the opportunity to edge a little closer, so that he could at least see what Ashley was doing that Shepard hated so much, even as she couldn't seem to get enough of it.

He didn't quite know what he had expected to find other than Ashley's hand buried deep in Shepard's boxers. He saw the knuckle of her thumb flexing. He wasn't sure what the fuss was about. It looked like fairly standard technique to him.

Shepard's flush spread down her neck to her shoulders as she came through gritted teeth, staring into Ashley's eyes the whole time. Her screams wound down into snorts but keeping as quiet as possible seemed to be important to her. 

“Yeah, that's it,” said Ashley. “See?” Kaidan wasn't sure who Ashley was talking to.

Shepard was noticeably still until Ashley released her. Then she pushed herself off the sofa and paced the cabin, hands on her hips and brow furrowed. Ashley spread her arms across the back of the sofa, watching languidly.

“Why?” Shepard asked. Kaidan had the same question, but he was feeling out of his depth.

Ashley smirked. “Put you in the mood,” she replied.

In the mood to bite the head off a chicken, Kaidan thought. A live chicken. Was Ashley really playing with fire and expecting to win? Shepard had no response other than to pace some more.

“You going to keep me waiting all night?” Ashley pushed.

Kaidan could see that Shepard hated being manoeuvred like this. “Fuck,” she mumbled. She turned her back on them and headed for her locker. Shepard stripped off her boxers and stepped into a harness quickly and efficiently.

When she turned around, the gears in Kaidan's head, gritted up with years of preconceptions, finally broke free. It was like he was seeing her again for the first time. Shepard looked complete. The jutting dick was obviously prosthetic, but it was hers. She stood differently, somehow.

“Nice,” said Ashley, raising an eyebrow. “Custom?”

“Cipritine Armory,” Shepard replied, short and to the point. Reluctant, almost.

“Jesus, what calibre?” Kaidan blurted out, surprised. 

Unlike his previous attempts to join in, Ashley laughed. “Nice one, LT,” she said. “I didn't know they made those either. Any surprises?”

Shepard stood with her hands on her hips, staring Ashley down. 

“C'mon, Skipper,” Ashley said. She waggled her still-wet fingers at Shepard. “You knew what you were getting. Fair's fair.”

“Really good feedback,” Shepard finally admitted.

“Adjustable?” Ashley's interrogation was remorseless.

Shepard nodded.

“Then how about you give me the codes?” Ashley said lightly.

Shepard's face flushed pink again, but she stood her ground.

“Come here,” said Ashley.

Kaidan watched as Shepard slunk sullenly to stand in front of the sofa. How was Ashley doing that? Commanding the commander?

Ashley wrapped her fingers slowly around the base of Shepard's dick until her fist was closed tight. Shepard's mouth was a tight line, but her nostrils flared as her breathing accelerated. “The codes,” Ashley repeated.

“God, you're a pushy bitch,” Shepard breathed. She broke eye contact and hurriedly tapped at her omni-tool. “Fuck.”

Ashley flicked her wrist as she released Shepard's cock. “Wait for me over there, Skipper,” she said, pointing to the bed.

Kaidan watched Shepard walk over to the bed and look back over her shoulder uncertainly. Ashley was configuring her own omni-tool. Even from behind, Kaidan could see the difference the dick made to Shepard's posture. He'd thought her movements were graceful before, but they had been controlled, like a dancer. Now there was a more natural fluidity to them, even as she bobbed slowly up and down on the balls of her feet. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but cowardice kept his ass on the couch.

Ashley was on her feet and across the room while he was still contemplating the line where Shepard's ass met her glutes. She snaked a hand around Shepard from behind. Shepard was suddenly quite still.

“Shit.”

“You like that, Skipper?” Ashley asked. Her other hand was behind her back. She'd configured her omnitool with a palm slider that she was controlling with her ring finger.

Kaidan jumped as Shepard whooped out a high-pitched shriek. “Oops. Little too far, I guess.” Ashley looked back over her shoulder at Kaidan and tilted her head to one side, smirking.

Kaidan's legs felt rubbery as he stood up and shuffled over to get a better view. He hadn't realised just how tense he'd become watching the show. He wasn't sure if he wanted to join them or to put a stop to it. He didn't know if Shepard was actually enjoying herself, even though Ashley clearly was.

“So what do you want?” Ashley asked.

“To fuck you,” Shepard replied, her voice quavering.

“Your turn to show then, Skipper,” said Ashley. She released her hold on Shepard's dick. Shepard turned on her in a flash, slipping a leg in between Ashley's thighs and hooking a heel behind her ankle. Ashley didn't make it too easy for her, but she tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling Shepard on top of her.

Shepard was almost frantic in her eagerness, but she still stopped just before committing. “OK?” she asked, the head of her prosthetic sliding in the wetness of Ashley's outer folds.

“Hell yes,” replied Ashley. “I want to see the animal, Skipper. Bring it on.”

Shepard slid her dick home smoothly, puffing out her cheeks a few times at the raw feeling of it. She groaned and shuddered her way through the first few thrusts before establishing a rhythm and getting her breathing under control.

Ashley quickly locked her ankles behind Shepard's knees. She grinned as Shepard's eyes took less than a minute to screw up tight. “Just get it over with, Skipper,” she said. “Don't hold back.” She fiddled with her palm and Shepard went from tense to rigid, her arms stiff in front of her.

Kaidan saw Ashley fiddling with her palm. Shepard's eyes flew open and she let out a frustrated roar. His balls ached in sympathy. “On second thoughts, take your time,” said Ashley.

“Stop cheating,” Shepard growled, her eyes murderous. She rammed herself into Ashley repeatedly but to little apparent effect.

Ashley's response was a sarcastic laugh. “OK, OK, god, you're so pissy,” she said. “Fine, let's do this.” She reset the slider in her palm and then took Shepard by the biceps.

Kaidan watched as they tangled. Shepard's movements were constrained by Ashley's lock on her knees and arms, but she still managed some impressive thrusts. The bed was bolted down, thankfully. He saw pinpricks of sweat dot Ashley's face for the first time, and her expression drift from sardonic to serious as Shepard challenged her control.

Shepard was a grunter, sounding off on every thrust. Ashley was silent, using her grip to constantly readjust Shepard's posture, as if she was keeping her on target. Kaidan's gaze wandered down to Ashley's wide thighs. He watched the long muscles of her legs pop as she absorbed Shepard's impacts, and her calves flex as she kept Shepard tucked in tight against her.

Shepard tried to increase her rate, to break Ashley's grapple. She shortened her stroke and ramped up, looking for the frequency that would shake her free.

Ashley's response was to clench everything hard. Shepard gasped and struggled, her rhythm broken. Ashley was quick to take advantage, letting go of her arms and pulling her in by the neck. She locked her lips to Shepard's and then used her other hand to seek out Shepard's asshole. Kaidan watched her probe the pucker with two fingers at the same time as she heaved mightily, using her core to drive herself onto Shepard's dick.

Shepard moaned through the kiss, her composure lost. Her arms splayed out to the side as Ashley controlled everything between her lips and her knees. Ashley sucked Shepard's lower lip into her mouth, letting her gasp for air for a moment, before stopping her up again. A couple more thrusts from Ashley's hips and Shepard was over the edge, any semblance of resistance lost. Her body was so thoroughly entangled in Ashley's limbs that only her arms showed what was happening. Her hands trembled, trying to clench into fists but never quite getting there.

They slipped and slithered against each other as Shepard wound through her peak and coasted down. “Fuck,” she whispered.

“I know, stud, I know,” replied Ashley. She had Shepard's head cradled on her chest and was running fingers though her short hair.

Kaidan checked his elbows. He'd dug his fingers in there so hard during the show that he was going to have bruises. Shepard was looking right at him, but her gaze had been vacant until now. Her eyes widened as she recovered her composure somewhat.

“Whenever you're ready,” Ashley murmured at Shepard. Her tone was completely different. She didn't make every word a challenge now that she had established dominance. “I'll ride your face. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Shepard's cheeks coloured. She blinked, and looked Kaidan over, as if remembering that he had been there the whole time and seen her at her most vulnerable. “Double or nothing.”

Ashley laughed. “I'll say this for you, you don't quit. But didn't you see how easy that was for me, Skipper? What do you think's going to happen if we go again?”

Shepard pushed up on an elbow and returned Ashley's smug grin with a sly, shy smile of her own. “This time, he takes you in the ass during,” she said.

Ashley guffawed, a real belly laugh that had Shepard bouncing. She laced her fingers behind her head. “Yeah, OK,” she said. Her voice was back to it's grating, confrontational tone. “Let's do this. I'll show you both how it is.”

“Ahhh...” Kaidan wouldn't normally have hesitated, with either of the two women. He wasn't entirely sure that what he'd been watching was sex as he knew it, however. He wasn't sure he'd be able to perform under that kind of pressure.

“Aw, look at him,” needled Ashley. “He doesn't know if he's coming or going. Betcha he already creamed his pants.”

“Lay off,” Shepard replied. “Be nice.”

Between sarcasm and sympathy, Kaidan rediscovered his manhood. “Shepard, you're right. Williams needs to be reminded about the privileges of rank.”

“Oh, you did not just go there,” Ashley said.

Shepard grinned at him briefly.

“OK, then this is how it's going to be,” said Ashley, addressing Kaidan. “You don't get to touch her. Also, you need to drown that thing in lube. I'm tighter than the Virgin Mary back there.”

Kaidan felt his erection, which had ebbed and flowed throughout the show so far, perk right up.

“And you've got to say it, LT,” said Ashley.

Kaidan swallowed and cleared his throat. It had gotten a lot hotter in the cabin in the last few seconds. “I, Kaidan Alenko, Staff Lieutenant Alliance Navy, active, off duty, call upon those present to witness that I disregard my rank in favor of Ashley Madeline Williams, Gunnery Chief Alliance Marine Corps, active, off duty, stipulating that said individual is not in my direct chain of command, for twelve hours or until the next duty cycle, whichever comes first."

Shepard had maintained eye contact all through his recitation, smiling warmly. “Witnessed.”

“Should I, uh, should you, uh, say it too?” he asked Shepard uncertainly.

“Should she, uh-uh,” Ashley mocked. “Like I said. You don't touch her. So she doesn't need to say it.”

“But from a legal perspective...” Kaidan began. Shepard cringed a little.

“Shut up and drop your pants, LT,” Ashley said. “Before I change my mind.”

Kaidan exchanged a look with Shepard. Ashley was uncertain, they could both feel it. “Lube?” he inquired. Shepard rolled herself off the bed and pulled out a drawer. Standing by her, Kaidan could feel the heat rising off her body. She wore her tank-top, dick, and nothing else. He had the sudden urge to feel that dick pressed up against him.

“Need a condom?” Shepard asked him.

“Please,” Kaidan replied. It felt like one of those training exercises where they told you to pair off and work on a problem together. He couldn't imagine a better partner.

Ashley, meanwhile, had been arranging the battlefield to her liking. “OK, LT, you're up. Get that rubber on and get over here.” She was kneeling in the centre of the bed, knees apart. She had tossed all the linens onto the floor. 

“I think I see what you have in mind, Chief,” said Kaidan. He climbed onto the bed and knelt behind her. He poured a healthy serving of lubricant onto his dick. It was cold.

“Here,” said Shepard, handing him a little plastic bottle. She was careful not to touch him as she passed it over.

“This'll feel a little cold,” he told Ashley. He probed with his finger and Ashley shivered as he found her rear opening. He guided the nozzle in and gently squeezed the bulb.

“You can go quicker,” Ashley said.

“Aye-aye,” replied Kaidan. He pressed on the bulb until lube started trickling down Ashley's leg. “I think that should do it.”

“It's not your asshole that's being violated, LT,” Ashley said. “Put in some more.”

Kaidan paused, uncertain. “If you want to forget the whole thing...” he offered.

“She's playing mind games, Kaidan,” Shepard said. “Just follow my lead.”

“As if,” Ashley said with mock outrage. “But seriously, get it all in there. At least with that and your dick I might stand a chance of feeling full.”

“See?” said Shepard.

Kaidan dutifully finished squeezing out the bulb, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. “Alright, should I just...?”

“Fuck, yeah,” said Ashley. “Bring it.” Her voice quavered just a little with the strain.

Kaidan guided the end of his rubber-clad dick to Ashley's asshole. He could feel her ring pulsing with the effort of keeping in the load of thick lubricant. With the slightest of pressure, those palpitations welcomed his dick a few millimetres at a time. As his head slipped past her outer ring he felt her intense tightness throbbing against him. He whimpered slightly.

“Easy,” said Shepard. She looked worried.

Ashley was pink with effort already, but she could spare a cruel grin for Shepard. “Be a shame if he blows his wad before you even get a chance to play, Skipper.”

Kaidan felt Ashley deliberately clench around him once, twice. He groaned. Ashley was right. He'd barely last a minute like this. She was hot and tight and utterly in control.

“Lieutenant,” said Shepard. “Look at me. Keep it together, soldier.”

Staring into Shepard's eyes brought him the comfort he needed. He couldn't let her down. He would never. The urgent signals from his dick receded as his priorities fell into place. He slid all the way inside Ashley despite her continued efforts.

“Fine,” said Ashley. “Now you, Skipper.”

Shepard knelt in front of Ashley's spread knees. She slid her dick inside effortlessly. Kaidan could feel her in there, could feel the head of her dick bumping past his. It was the strangest thing.

“Oh yeah,” said Ashley. “That's what I'm talking about.”

Ashley began to rock back and forth between them, little arcs bouncing her between cocks. She put her hands on Shepard's shoulders. Shepard took a hold of Ashley's elbows, not wanting to reach so far as to put her in touch with Kaidan.

Kaidan had to tear his eyes away from Ashley's sinuously muscled shoulders to focus on Shepard. He put his hands on Ashley's sides, snugly by her armpits.

“Watch it, LT,” Ashley warned. “No tickling.”

“No tickling, Chief,” said Kaidan in a mellow voice. “Just fucking you in the ass.”

Ashley responded by rocking her hips deliberately back. Kaidan absorbed the impact with his knees, while Shepard pressed her advantage from the other side. Ashley gasped and pushed at Shepard's shoulders. Score one for them, Kaidan thought. Ashley wasn't going to find it so easy to deal with both of them at once, not in this position.

Ashley kept her movements more regular after that, dictating the rhythm to them, stimulating them in turn. She stretched her neck out and tilted her head up to the ceiling, closing her eyes as she contracted her muscles in a careful sequence. Kaidan could feel it as she worked on Shepard, then him in turn. He felt his nuts start to pull tight. He wouldn't last much longer, even with Shepard's encouragement. It was just too much.

Shepard nodded at him. She mouthed a countdown. She was going to try something. What was he supposed to do?

On the third stroke, Shepard pushed forward to meet Ashley's thrust. She held there, straining, her head mashed tight against Ashley's neck. Kaidan hesitated for a second, then did the same, pulling in tight to Ashley's back.

Ashley exhaled a deep shuddering breath as she was pinned for a moment between them. Then Shepard pulled back, and Kaidan remembered to follow her lead. Between them they established a new rhythm, meeting in the middle and crushing Ashley, never giving her time to choose to follow them one way or the other.

Ashley's eyes opened wide and she looked down at Shepard. Her hands dug into Shepard's shoulders as they slammed into her simultaneously. “Fuck...” she pushed out through gritted teeth.

Shepard snuck her head quickly past Ashley's shoulder and mashed her lips against Kaidan's. His head swam at her taste.

“Hey!” said Ashley. Surprised, her exquisitely controlled grip on their dicks loosened for a moment. She fought to retain her discipline, but Kaidan quickly realised that it was now or never. They resumed their thrusting, slamming Ashley harder and harder between them, never giving her a moment to collect herself. Kaidan could feel the spunk rising in his dick. Shepard looked to be similarly on the edge.

They were just able to hold back until Ashley's body-wracking orgasm arrived. She went tight everywhere. Shepard joined her almost immediately, muffling her cries in Ashley's chest. Kaidan lasted until Ashley's contractions milked his dick to completion, then he too was unable to stop himself being vocal.

Ashley looked daggers at Shepard through the haze of her pleasure.

Shepard smirked back at her. “You didn't say _I_ couldn't touch _him_ ,” she admonished.

Ashley's brow furrowed for a long moment before her expression softened. She giggled. “I guess not. Well played, Skipper.”

They slid out of Ashley. Kaidan spent a moment at the washbasin cleaning up, then went back to the bed to lie down behind Ashley. She had Shepard's head cradled against her again, and was back to stroking her short hairs. He snuggled close to Ashley's heat.

“...whichever comes first." Kaidan drifted awake. He must have had a little nap. He was just where he had been, although one of his legs had wrapped itself around Ashley's thigh.

“Witnessed.”

Suddenly he was being straddled by a grinning, playful Shepard. She was still wearing her tank-top. “Hey, Kaidan.” Her dick quivered at the edge of his vision. His heart thundered.

Ashley's lips found his just as Shepard's finger found his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there weren't enough portrayals of Ashley taking charge in the bedroom, and that's why this happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On His Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087392) by [BlueTeaParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty)




End file.
